


A Wicked Game

by LaCrimsonGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCrimsonGhuleh/pseuds/LaCrimsonGhuleh
Summary: Insatiable desire for his mistress of flame paired with relentless commands from The Master make for painstaking circumstances for The Fire Ghoul





	A Wicked Game

What felt like eons to Fire without seeing his crimson beauty, was only a few weeks in ritual time. He hadn't expected to get wound up in her at all. He was trying to be genuine the first time, which he was, and leave each of them with a lasting memory. He still felt he did wrong by the woman by not reaching out soon afterwards; that she shouldn't have to understand and accept that's just the way rockstars are. She intrigued him, even as not many words passed between them that first and seemingly last night. What started off as more apologies turned into lengthy texts and sometimes secret and breathless phone calls.  
He enjoyed hearing from her and pined for her to be on his side of the stage each night Ghost performed. Although he knew he had worked himself up to disappointment, he still gave a stellar performance as to not let down the fans, his ghoul siblings, and least of all The Cardinal. But he began to grow weary and it started to show.  
Earth playfully shoved him one afternoon in route to the next city as the rest of the Ghouls played Uno.  
"Fire is lovesick!" Water giggled and Copia, who had been scrolling on his phone through his many secret accounts peered over the top with a raised eyebrow.  
"Shove off," Fire growled.  
"He's not in love, he's just horny and he's being picky," Air chimed in.  
"You too! I don't need to hear that load of crap."  
"Hmm...you're right. You don't need to hear it. You just need to shoot it! UHH!" Air banged his fists down on the table and started humping the air. Aether rolled his eyes.  
"I'd like to finish one game, please."  
"And Fire would like someone to finish him off!" Water burst out into a hysterical fit as Fire stormed towards the back of the bus. Copia sighed and prepared to follow after him.  
"What? I couldn't resist."  
"You never can Air."  
What Copia found Fire doing made him tilt his head sideways. His handsome lead guitar player had pressed his groin up against one of the bunk railings he assumed to apply that sweet amount of pressure.  
"Um...Fire...are you ok? You know we've all done our share of jacking off in the...-"  
"God dammit! Not you too!" Copia bit his lip in surprise and then furrowed his brow.  
"I'm not trying to tease you. And you know very well blaming god never got anyone anything they wanted." Copia dared to get close to the burning demon, trailing a finger from the throbbing member inside the tight pants of his ghoul up his hips to cup him right under his pectoral muscle.  
"All I want to do is help you. You are one of mine and mine to keep. Keep healthy. Keep happy....satisfied." Fire suddenly jerked away from him and growled.  
"You can't do that for me." Copia didn't let the sting of Fire's blinding hunger reveal itself.  
"Very well...here I'm transferring you an advance and a bonus which you will spend bringing your mistress to the next gig she can escape her life for." With a few swipes and notifications from Copia's fingers, Fire's phone vibrated violently in his pocket.  
"And," the Cardinal said holding up a finger, "you will only send her the instructions I have prepared and you will only be allowed to run off when I see fit." He turned a quick heel and started to walk away.  
"Wait...why are you doing this?" Copia paused,  
"One, because you are a brat and you will never raise tone like that to me again and two," he glanced over his shoulder to see his bewildered ghoul, "I still love you and I will always be here to care for you."  
She couldn't believe it. This was something she could only dream about and then eventually writing out the fantasy to preserve a future unseen. But here she was...about to have a quick meal with the Cardinal himself at a fancy italian restaurant on site of the next Ghost gig. She had to play her cards right to keep her job and home life in tact, but she knew it would be worth it. It was such a surprising honor, that and she hoped for whatever time she could get with her fire ghoul. He seemed almost less enthused by some of the matters surrounding the circumstance.  
"Of course I'm stoked to see you again, love. It's been far too long. It's just he's trying to punish me."  
"You must have been a naughty boy then."  
"I'd rather have you lashing me."  
"Copia uses a whip now?"

"A riding crop actually..."  
Our mistress suddenly realized she was talking out loud remembering the conversation with Fire and Cardinal Copia had just entered their private booth. It was embarrassing as it was overwhelming. He smirked and unclasped his cape and set it down on the leather seat. He was so fluid with his movements that it was hard not to be dazzled by him.  
"Cardinal! I'm so sorry! I was....uh...brainstorming...for a piece for my...uh..."  
"Don't worry, my dear. I am honored and amused those thoughts are what enter some people's minds now in regards to me." The light was burning low, but she knew her blushing was igniting their space.  
"We haven't been formally introduced," he went on.  
"Oh yes! My name is Aria Silver." She held out her hand to shake his, but in true Cirice fashion, the Cardinal gently turned her wrist and brought her trembling knuckles to his lips, never once blinking nor looking away.  
"Enchanté."  
Once Aria's nerves melted away by the wine and charisma of Copia, they had a lovely time. There was conversation of her life and his, and vaguely the ghouls.  
"You don't mask it well. Sweetly you try, but I know," he told her as they exited the restaurant.  
"Pardon?"  
"Your carnal needs of my boy are delicious indeed, but what is more fulfilling is the warm bodice of love that seeks to embrace him." They were in the limo as he hissed softly once more in her ear and she guilty felt her panties dampen.  
"You have my blessing, ghuleh, for I know you will take care of him as well as I." Aria's heart was beating so loud, she was afraid he would find it and eat it whole.  
"Whatever happens before your inevitable union is not because I am cross with you, but more I am disappointed with him."  
"Yes, Cardinal."  
Aria couldn't process it all at once, so she breezed through the waiting and the VIP trying to box up the time she had with Copia while another part of her mind hyper focused on finding Fire. Backstage, the ghoul fidgeted nervously. He had asked the stage security several times to go out and check to be sure she had made it safely. Copia had also taken his phone away.  
"So...he takes your woman on a date and you pray to Satan she doesn't suddenly bat for his team?" Fire sighed and dropped his shoulders. He turned and fake grinned at his brother.  
"It wasn't a date." Enduring Air without lashing out was also one of the criteria set by the Cardinal.  
"Oh? Because I heard she was really warming up to him." The rhythm guitarist sighed exasperated,  
"Air, it wasn't a date. It was a 'shut the fuck up' and get in position. It's almost time." Fire smiled genuinely at that moment for at least Aether would always have his back. And it was a great ritual admist all the eye flirting and playful energy between Aria and her Fire ghoul. This dance had happened once before but somehow it was new; like a first kiss of a new relationship. The Cardinal still wasn't done torturing Fire however as he sang to and played with Aria as well. The ghoul wanted to fight him to assert his dominance, but he knew better.  
Post ritual, Aria knew where she had to be and who to see to make her way unseen towards the holding area. Surprisingly, a vintage car arrived to whisk her away. The band crew reasured her all was fine. But all certainly wasn't. Her need for Fire's touch was growing unbearable. She was all about the pass out, but the sudden slowing of the vehicle made her perk up. They had stopped at a gothic looking motel and there were all sorts of characters decorating the porch and lobby, but loud whooping and laughing caught her attention to the bar. All the Nameless Ghouls were celebrating another ritual high; all save one. Her heart quickened at the thought of seeing her beloved at last.  
She had finally reached the door that was whispered to her and she hoped behind it that it held what she sought. As the door creaked open, a wave of scents and majesty consumed her. Tiptoing inside she noted the amount of red candles that held vigil throughout the room. The incense that was burning grounded her as it reminded her of home. She gasped when she saw Copia in civilian clothes holding a leashed Fire who was stark naked expect for the Prequelle era mask. Aria didnt know where to cast her eyes first. She felt her nipples harden for the way Copia looked at her and then crossed her legs to quiet the throbbing that was her clit upon seeing Fire's naked form again.  
"The game is yours now," Copia said.  
The Cardinal dramatically released the leash and strolled slowly away from him, past her and out the door. She heard the soft click of them being locked inside.  
Aria ran into Fire's arms and they kisses passionately. She opened her mouth wider to invite him in and he made himself quite at home. As bad as he wanted to taste her, she would beg to differ later that her hunger for him was greater still and she never wanted to forget his taste. His lips were engorged as well as was his wide tounge. And she inhaled deeply taking his scent into her belly where it quivered. The waiting had all been worth it.  
"I need you." The huskiness of his voice sent her moaning and she did not care if he tore at her clothes and undergarments.  
"Take me," she begged. With a growl, he slipped off the rest of her clothes and lifted her to collapse with her on the bed. They made out vigorously, but she wanted to see his face. He caught her hands wanting to peel off his mask. The ghoul slithered down her body and before she could miss his warmth upon her, his lips had already been buried in her glistening flower. She sat up suddenly and arched her back. She shook and trembled at the labor of love Fire commanded of his tounge. He knew...he remembered everything...  
"You are not so easily forgettable, Aria. And I have not desired nor had anyone else, but you. You are mine..." As he trailed off to continue licking and encouraging her to cum, she felt the rush of new blood surge and pool in her loins. She cried out for him at this the moment of her fifth climax. She quickly pulled away from him and twisted on her side, inviting him to enter her. And he stood, muscles tense and hot; his cock red and swollen with lust. He slowly removed the mask and Aria nearly wept. His beautiful eyes and chiseled facial features were something that only god could have sculpted.  
"I am a devil," he declared as if he was reading her mind. But of course, Lucifer was beautiful so why shouldn't the demon of Fire be? She purred involuntarily and set a daring sensual smile across her face as he slowly approached. His hand cupped her hip as he leaned over to kiss her. She could feel his head dripping at her labia and she shifted backwards to let him know she was ready. Mouths still together, Fire slowly pushed his whole length inside her. She broke from his kiss only to gasp at the pressure enveloping them both. Immediately, he started to rock front to back; rubbing himself against all her good spots. It was a greater feeling than she could have remembered.  
The night was endless between her moans and his. Everytime he emitted a sound, it drove Aria crazy and she cried out for more of him. He edged, taking breaks to enjoy her body; her plush breasts and ass and the curves of her stomach. Fire rained down kisses of adoration for his goddess as if pleading a silent prayer for wanting it never to end. But he was so close now and needed desperate release. The lovers found themselves in the missionary position, which was new for them. As Fire maneuvered in and out of Aria, a slow burning filled his chest and his mouth watered. She clung to shoulders and clawed at his rump as she felt his breathing change. The spasms were many as he fought to hold on a little longer.  
"Cum for me..." she whispered, "Cum for me, my love." With gusto, Fire pulled his rigid member from her swollen folds and sprayed her with his seed. Some landed on her cheek and lips, which she lapped up maintaining her lover's gaze. He grunted, still pushing everything he had left for her. At last, he sat back on his shins to gaze upon the sight of his lady covered in his tribute.  
"So beautiful..." Aria, blushing, rolled her eyes and suddenly got nervous. After all of that? What more could be possibly left for shame?


End file.
